The Up Until This Very Moment Chronicles of Hope
by Shibo26
Summary: Hope is a seemingly normal girl...well except for she has no clue who or what she,the fact she crash landed into the Tardis one day, Oh and she happens to have two hearts when she shouldn't...Oc story, starting just before the new seires starts
1. Prolouge

**Ok So Doctor Who is my current fixation, I'm bored, so here I go. This will be the only time I say this because I hate repeating msyelf.**

__**Yes, this is an OC story, No this is not a Doctor/OC story, No I don't own Doctor Who, this is therefore this is ****fanfiction. Fan being**** the key word here.**

**Just a warning, I will probably go through long periods of not writing, I am in University (currently on easter break) I am prone to getting very stress when I try to do too many things at one time, and when I get stressed I get sick. I was sick for the last half of last term because of stress.**

**That's all for now. So enjoy**

_Recording has been activated_

_Personal diary of XTL970 a.k.a Hope_

_Entry 68359_

What makes a human human? Some people will tell you it's the ability to know what is wrong and what is right. But then again there are many species in the universe who believe _they_ are the ones who know what is truely right and wrong...who is anyone to make that claim, one persons right may be anothers wrong.

Others will claim it's their ability for great harm, for greed, lust, envy, the darkness within. But everyone, human and otherwise, has an inner darkness...if a being has the ability to make a concious choice then it has the ability to do great good or great harm.

Me? Well I have travelled far and wide, I have seen places and meet people that most could never even dream about. Countless adventures in countless times and places. I have experienced so much in my almost too long existance and I'm no where near the point where I'll be able to answer that, but I do hold on to one belief about humans. And it's not their ability for great hate, nor their efficiency at war. It's their baffeling ability to hold onto hope. It seems no matter how grim the circumstances, no matter how hopeless a situation is...they never ever let go of hope. They keep on fighting, even if the fight seems lost, they keep pushing until something gives way. When their sun started to expand they didn't just accept 'this is it' and let themselves burn, they found new homes, spread across the stars.

This 'never give in' kind of attitude has and will cause so many problems...stubborn buggers, always getting themselves into trouble...or trouble finds them. I swear there must be something in the human genome that just screams 'hey let's cause trouble!'

Enough of that, you're not here to listen to me ramble on about humans. You're here to listen about...well read about The Doctor and his adventures. Don't worry, I'll get onto it in just a moment. But first there are some things that must be explained first, Time travel is confusing enough without any complicated extras.

The world you are about to read about is essentially the same world you are familiar with, but it's not. In that universe, the 'main universe' as some like to call it, I don't exist, and all events surronding me, never happened...well techniqually I did happen...and I didn't...sorry can't explain any more, spoilers and all that.

So I'll put this as simply as possible, pretty much the same universe, but I exist.

And who am I? Who knows? I'm still trying to work that one out, as you've probably noticed, all files before this one have been deleted, for everyones benifit. This will be the last entry I will ever record...The following files will be of all my adventures in a sort of chronilogical order, written from an outside point of view. Trust me, I tried to write it from my point of view...it confused the hell out me, and I was the one who experienced it!

Well enough of me, I can hear the Doctor throwing a tantrum from here, Rory must have broken something...or maybe River's visiting...anyway. So here I leave you the 'Up-until-this-moment-complete-chronicles-of-Hope'

_Recording has been deactivated._

_Compense with Program QT674 Code Name 'Up-Until-This-Moment-Complete-Chronicles-of-Hope'_


	2. Chapter 1

Location: New Earth  
Year: 5 Billion and Four

The Bloody Maid wasn't a very big establishment, a small dark bar tucked away in a corner of downtown New New York. The perfect place to hide from the world and drink your problems away, or the perfect meet up spot for an illegal black market trade off. Which was the exact reason why Sylvester Angleton was sitting rather uncomfortably in a cramped private booth. His yellowed eyes darted back and forth, surveying the small bar, his forked tongue flickering from between his lips tasting the air. Stale booze,vomit and piss. The walls were covered in a musty dark crimson fabric, the floor was wooden, stained and in urgent need of a damn good cleaning. Cracked mirrors, old wobbly chairs,suspicious looking glasses and drinks. An absolute shit hole.

Sylvestors head snapped towards the door as the tiny silver bell above the door chimed. An old human custom, the reptilian man noted in his mind. The new comer was not the person he was waiting for. None the less, he eyed as the small cloaked figure shuffled towards the bar, it wasn't odd for the Bloody Maid to play host for all sorts of odd creatures. None the less the reptilian eyed every patron that passed his table, tounge flickering out skitterishly.

The little bell chimed a second time, a tall well tailored man strode into the dark bar, looking more out of place than a polar bear in the middle of the Sahara. For one he was well groomed, and had an air of confidence only found in the well off. Sylvester shifted, jerking his head to the side while plastering a grimace of a smile on his think scaled face. The man strolled over to the small table, raising a dark eyebrow at the smaller reptilian. If he had the ability to, Sylvester would have been sweating,  
"H-Have a seat" He cursed himself for stuttering.  
A sinister smile spread across the mans face,  
"I think I will, thank you for offering" the twisted smile never left his face.

Sylvester squirmed in his seat, he hated dealing with this particular humanoid. Despite appearance the lizard man refused to call the creature sitting before him a human. It was something about the deep red eyes that was just wrong. Everything about this man, from his gelled hair to his designer suit just screamed sadist.  
"I trust you had no problems...acquiring this particular item" his tone was a patronizing one,  
"No, no problems at all"  
The man stared at Sylvester, the smile never leaving his face, though as the moments ticked by his eyes grew colder,  
"Are you going to show me the item or are you just going to sit there all night like a half wit?" he asked with a cheerful chirp  
"O-of course! I'm sorry, I-I'll show you now" Sylvester scrambled to grab the black suitcase that he had placed under the table.  
The Red eyed mans smiling face never moved from its intense stare, his eyes flickered to the side, glancing at the other patrons. It was a reasonably slow night, only other customer. The small cloaked figure at the bar stool, nursing their glass of...water?

The sound of the suitcase being opened snapped the red eyed mans attention back to the task at hand. He watched the lizard man, internally sneering at the pitiful creature, pull a black strap from the case,  
"The latest model of Vortex manipulators, fresh off a time agents wrist. This little baby won't be invented for another few thousand years. It's a prototype, but the poor sap this belonged to claims it's a smoother ride than any other model in existence. Longer life, more durable, better security..."  
"Obviously not that good if he's now dead" The red eyed man interrupted,  
"uh,well yes, that is...that's true, but, um, you see..."  
The red eyed man's smiled grew even wider as he watched the pitiful reptilian stumble over his words, he soon grew tired of the lizard mans bumbling  
"I'll take it" he cut the poor creature off

He slid a card over the table, into Sylvestors clawed hands,  
"500,000 credits"  
"B-but who you said.."  
"Take it or leave it...either that or I could shoot you right now and save myself the trouble"  
That shut Sylvester up immediately. He had began to regret ever taking this bloody job in the first place, he should have refused, just being around this man made his scales crawl,  
"Ok, we have a deal"  
He held out his clawed hand to shake. The red eyed man looked at it as if it were the most disgusting thing in the universe,  
"Dea.."  
"I'm sorry boys but no you don't" A sudden voice cut him off.

Both men's heads snapped towards the voice. The cloaked figure at the stall turned in their seat, letting the heavy cloak to fall to the sat a rather unimpressive girl. She was short, unhealthily skinny, pale and overall completely unthreatening. Well almost completely unthreatening. The laser pistol she held in her hand was pretty threatening.  
"I'd be careful where I point that if I were you sweetheart" The red eyed man leaned back in his seat, "Someone might get hurt"  
"Well, honey, if I were you I wouldn't make any sudden moves...you might startle me" she countered innocently, "and I might accidentally pull the trigger and we wouldn't want that now would we Asarath?"

The man,Asarath's, face changed in a moment. Gone was the cruel smile, replaced with a dark snarling glare,  
"How do you know that name?" he snarled, "No one knows that name"  
"Well just call me no one then" she smiled at him almost smugly, "Now let's not make this harder than it has to be, you hand over the vortex manipulator, then I'll walk out of here"  
The laugh that erupted from Asarath sent chills down Sylvestors spine, as slowly as he could he sunk down from his seat, trying to make it under the was not going to end well he could tell.  
"You come here and think you can order me around? who the hell do you think you are?" The cold smile was back, "How stupid do you think I am? That's not even a real gun"

The girls face fell slightly,  
"Ah...I was kinda hoping you wouldn't figure that one out...actually my entire plan was based around you not figuring that one out...how the hell did you figure that out?"  
"The price tag is still on the bottom"  
The girl flipped her gun upside down to check, and glared at the piece of sticky white paper,  
"Knew I was forgetting something..." she shrugged, placing the gun back in the holder, "Ok you called my bluff...now what...ah"  
Asarath held a sleek black gun to the girls forehead, the dark smile was back,  
"...I'm going to take a wild stab in the dark and assume that's not a fake...is it?"  
"You got it sweetheart, you know it's a shame I have to blow a hole in that pretty little head of yours...I'm sure we could of had some..." he ran his free hand along her thigh, "...fun"

Thud! The sound of two skulls crashing together alerted Sylvester that it was indeed time to run. Asarath dropped the gun to clutch his forehead. The girl had a pretty hard skull. The girl in question had fallen from her seat, and was also clutching her forehead,  
"Ow! Is your skull made of metal or something?"  
"You little bitch!"  
Asarath lunged for her, forgetting the gun, the girl threw herself to one side, narrowly missing the edge of the table.  
"Grab her!" he snarled at Sylvester.

The lizard man shot out from under the table, wrapping his surprisingly strong arms and tail around the struggling girl. Getting up slowly the red eyed man picked up his gun, loading it and aiming it at the girl who suddenly froze,  
"I'm going to enjoy this" he snarled at her.  
Throwing her head back, she tried to break the lizard mans hold, but he was much bigger and stronger than she was,  
"I'm sorry! Please! Please let me go! I'll do anything!" she started to panic as Asarath took a step closer,  
"Sorry sweetheart, you lost any chances you might have had" blood had started to pour from his nose, "Now hold still, this'll only hurt a lot"

Suddenly Sylvester got a face full of hair. The overpowering stench of residue hair dye filled his sensitive nose. His body jerked away from hers, giving her the chance to push herself out of the way. The laser barely missing her, burning her check as it flew past her. Hitting the table. Asarath growled,  
"Hold still dammit!" He rushed forward grabbing hold of her black hair, she let out a cry, grabbing at the hand pulling her hair, "You are really pissing me off"  
He held the gun under her chin, the girl let out a whimper,  
"Please! I'm sorry! Please I'm begging you!"  
"Oh no, I'm going to make you suffer now, I'm going to make you wish you were...never...born...what is that noise?"

A strange crackling noise filled the room, it almost sounded like a fire...or electricity..or...with a firm grip on the girl he twirled on the spot to stare in horror at where he had shot. The laser beam had hit the table. The Vortex manipulator had been sitting on the table. Where the table had been only minutes before was now a sparking, broken, vortex manipulator...about to explode...or implode.  
"Shit!" Shoving the girl towards it, he swiftly turned, unloading a shot into Sylvestors head, before making a break for it.

The girl yelped as she was suddenly pushed forward, her head smashed against the metal frame of what was left of the table, at the exact same moment the strap that had caused the entire drama decided to explode, and then collapse in on itself, dragging the girl and surrounding chairs and leftover table with in. The bar tender who had been hiding behind the counter for the entire encounter stared in amazement as a whole corner of his pub just vanished.

Location: Tardis  
Time: Inbetween time

The Doctor lay on his back under the Tardis's panel, tinkering away with the wires, like he always did whenever he took a break from adventuring and decided to spend some time just drifting through the rift,  
"What do you think girl? Where to next?" he asked aloud,  
A spark zapped his hand, quite painfully,  
"Ow! What was that for!"  
Another spark zapped his other hand, pulling himself from under the panel he glared at the controls, a sudden shaking sent him crashing into them,  
"Hey! What are up to?"  
The shaking was accompanied by flashing lights, and a tearing noise. The Doctor barely had time to react when a young black haired girl came falling onto the ground of the Tardis, hitting the ground with a satisfying crack. The flashing and shaking subsided, leaving an unconscious girl and a baffled Doctor,  
"What?"


End file.
